


We'll Be Alright

by eatsingsleeplive125



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Niall, F/M, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Niall, the happiness of the ending is debatable, well maybe not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsingsleeplive125/pseuds/eatsingsleeplive125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has just gone through a really bad breakup and Harry doesn't know how to feel about his recent breakup. </p><p>or Harry and Niall are both in really bad positions and don't know what to do with themselves, but then the find each other and things start looking better again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I worked on this for a really long time and did not mean to make it this long at all. But then I got excited and it just got too long. I also didn't edit it as much as I probably should have. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)

*Niall*

"Goodbye, Niall..." 

"Please, Laura--" 

It's too late. The door closed. She was gone. I don't know what happened. We were fine... I love her. She said she loved me...

I could feel the blaring silence settle in my apartment, the pain from Laura leaving ripped at my heart like a tornado. 

Then I lost it. 

I fell to the ground, a sobbing mess of nothingness. The pain from her absence was too much. 

Why did she leave? What did I do? I gasped for air, but couldn't find any. 

I don't know how long I was on the ground sobbing, trying to breathe without her, but eventually I fell asleep. 

• • •

*Harry's POV*

Something is missing. 

I don't know what it is. But something is most definitely missing. 

My life was good. I supported myself financially; just enough to survive and have a little left over for leisure. I had a nice apartment; a lovely 2 bedroom, 3 bathroom flat with my own laundry room just outside of London. My family loves me; my mum and stepfather visiting regularly and my sister living not far from me. And I had a lovely girlfriend with beautiful brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. 

Er... Well, we'll get back to the girlfriend part. 

"Are you even listening, Harry?" Linore asks me, clearly flustered by my lack of attention. 

"Huh? Yes. Wait. What?" I asked, because in all honesty, I was not listening. I was people watching. We were sitting in a small cafe and I was just looking at all the different people walking the streets. 

"This is what I'm talking about! You never listen. You hardly have any emotion. What happened to the romantic, caring guy I met three years ago? What happened to him?!" 

"I don't know, Linore. People change," I stated simply. 

"Well, I don't like this change," she huffed.

"So what do you want to do?" 

"I'm breaking up with you Harry." 

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Oh?! Sweet baby corn, Harry. I'm sick of this." 

"Oh." 

She let out a frustrated grunt-scream thing and stood up.

"Goodbye, Harry. I'll get my stuff from the apartment when you're at work." 

With that, she stormed out of the cafe. 

I sat there a bit longer, thinking over what happened just then with my girlfri--- ex girlfriend. 

What a way to end a three year relationship, right?

Just then, my phone started ringing, the phone lighting up with Zayn's face. 

"Hey, man."

"Hey! So I'm headed to a friend's really quickly to check up on him-- he just went through a pretty bad breakup, hasn't been doing too well-- but then I think Li and I are going out since it’s my first night back in town. Lou is maybe coming too. We were wondering if you wanted to chill?" 

"Uh... Sure," I replied. I tried to sound... Kind of okay. I don't know, I didn't feel anything really. 

"Are you okay?" Zayn could read me like an open book. 

"Linore just dumped me." 

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Harry..." 

"Yeah..." 

"Now you have to come out with us. We'll get pissed and find you a rebound, mate." 

"Yeah. Sure. Just text me the details." 

"Alright. Will do. I gotta go. I'm here. See ya tonight. Sorry again, about Linore!" 

"It's no big deal..." I said right before I hung up. 

And it really wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn retrieves Niall and convinces him to come out with him to meet Zayn's friends. Once there, Harry helps him let loose a little bit.

*Zayn's POV* 

I put my phone away after texting Harry about tonight and walked up to Niall's front door. It was about 5:30 in the evening, so I had about a hour and a half to get Niall off his ass and make him look presentable before we had to meet the guys. I used my key and walked through the door. 

All of the lights were off, but I could still see how much of a mess it was. There were crumpled tissues everywhere. Food wrappers littered the floor. It smelled like a mixture rotting fruit and Louis after football practice. In the center of the miserable filth and stench, Niall sat cross-legged on the couch, holding a pillow to his chest, half of his face covered, staring blankly at the TV. 

It was heartbreaking. 

“Ni…?” 

No response. 

“Ni.”

No response.

“Niall,” I approached him and kneeled down into his line of sight. His eyes didn’t move.

“Niall, hey,” I said gently as I put my hand on his shoulder. That’s when he looked up at me. 

“Zayn…” he croaked. 

“Hey, buddy. How are you?” I spoke like I was talking to a five year old. 

“She left,” he whispered.

“I know, mate,” I sighed, “she’s a bitch.” 

“Don’t say that!” he screeched and I winced at his sudden outburst.

“Sorry, sorry. She’s not. But come on, Ni. She didn’t even give you a reason. She just...left..” 

“I know,” his voice broke. That’s when the tears started. I groaned internally.

This is the first time I’ve been able to come see him since the breakup, but I’ve had this conversation with him eight times now. 

Because he calls me every night. 

“Niall. It’s okay. You’ll find someone else. Someone better. I promise,” I said sitting down beside him and wrapping my arm around him. He leaned his head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a little bit with the occasional whimper or sniff from Niall. I checked my watch. It was 6:15. I needed to start cleaning him up. 

“Niall, we’re going out tonight,” I said breaking the silence.

“No,” he sat up suddenly. 

“Yes. Liam is coming. Louis will be there. Maybe Harry. You've heard me talk about them before. You’re coming too.” 

“But I don’t want tooooo,” he whined.

“I don’t caaarrree,” I said mocking him and pulling him off the couch. 

We walked up the stairs, or rather, I dragged Niall up the stairs and walked into his room. It was surprisingly clean on the second floor of the house. I guess he hasn’t come upstairs since the breakup. 

When I turn the light on, I know why. On every flat surface there is a picture of him and Laura. Niall whimpers, squinting at the light and looking around his room. He fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. 

“Ni..” I knelt to the ground beside him and put my hand on his back. He was shaking. 

“Niall, come on. Just take a shower. Come out with us tonight! It’s going to be fun. Please, buddy? For me?” I essentially begged, rubbing his back. He rolled over on his back and threw his arms and legs out beside him and looked up at me.

“I don’t know Zayn…” he said and rolled his head around on the ground. 

“Please?” I gave him my best puppy dog pout. 

“Uggghhh. Fine…” 

An hour later, I had Niall showered, shaved, and smelling nice. 

“Come on, Ni, we’re late.”

“I’m comiiiinnnngggg,” he whined again. 

*** 

Fifteen minutes later, we were outside the club. 

“I don’t know about this, Zayn,” Niall said, taking little steps back towards the inside of the cab. 

“Come on, Niall. We’re already thirty minutes late. It’ll be great. I want you to meet my friends!” 

“Zayn…” I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the cab and into the bar. We were stopped right outside by the bouncer, a very tall, very scary-looking man wearing a tight black t-shirt and black pants. 

“IDs?” he said, his voice deep and intimidating.

“Oh shoot,” Niall said, his words rushed, “I forgot my ID, let’s go home,” he turned away and I quickly grabbed his elbow. 

“Ohhh, no you don’t,” I said and pulled out his ID along with mine and presented them to the giant before me.

“You’re clear. Go on in,” he moved out of the way and I dragged Niall into the club. 

***

*Harry’s POV*

I sat with Louis and Liam at a table in the crowded club. It smelled heavily of smoke and alcohol along with a mixture of different perfumes and colognes that made my head hurt. There was barely enough light in the room to see the guys straight in front of me. 

“So, wanna tell us what happened with Linore, Haz?” Louis yelled a bit over the loud music. I looked over to him and shrugged.

“I don’t know, mate. She said that I had changed and I wasn’t the same. Then she left.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry, Harry,” Liam said, his words a bit slurred. 

I just shrugged. It didn’t bother me. Maybe it was the drinking. Or maybe I just didn’t really care. Just then Louis sprung up and tackled a surprised figure, apparently Zayn, since he screamed “ZAAAYYYYYYN,” at the same time. I saw Zayn’s arms loop around Louis’s back. When they finished their hug, they walked back over, Louis’s arm slung over Zayn’s shoulder and a figure walking behind Zayn like his shadow. 

“I missed you, Zaynie!” Louis slurred, sitting back down, Zayn and the stranger following suit. 

“I missed you too, guys,” Zayn said, chuckling.

“How was your trip with Perrie to the Bahamas?” Liam asked. The stranger behind him seemed very uncomfortable. He was looking around the bar, not making eye contact with any of us. I’m not sure if Liam and Louis even noticed him. There was something in his blue eyes that was very… sad.

“Zayn,” I said, effectively interrupting his retelling of his trip, “who’s your friend?” The guy looked at me suddenly, his eyes wide. 

“Oh shit!” Zayn said, turning to his friend. “I’m sorry, buddy.” He turned back to us. “Guys, this is Niall. He was my roommate before I moved in with Perrie. He just moved here a couple of weeks ago with his girlfrie-- he just moved here. Niall, this is Louis, Liam and Harry.” Something happened with his girlfriend I suppose. Well, I guess we’re in the same boat.

Louis extended his hand, a little shakily and not actually anywhere near Niall, and said “Nice to meet you, mate.” Niall awkwardly turned to reach for Louis’s hand and shook it.  
“So, what do you do, Niall?” Liam asked. Niall looked at each of us and then down at his hands.

“Uhhh, I used to work for an advertising company. But I was recently let go due to budget cuts. Right now, I’m just looking around for something,” he said in an Irish accent, his voice sounding strained against the volume of the music. 

“Oh, Niall. I didn’t know that. Is everything okay?” Zayn said, placing a hand on Niall’s shoulder and turning his body towards him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. Say, do you want a drink? I’m going to go get a drink,” Niall said nervously, standing up.

“Uhh, yeah,” Zayn said unsure, “I’ll have a rum and coke, I suppose. Thanks.” Niall nodded and left. 

“What’s up with him?” Liam asked. 

“His girlfriend just broke up with him. He’s having a really hard time with it. On top of that I guess he’s lost his job. Jesus. That’s why he’s been so upset. He didn’t tell me that,” Zayn said, running a hand down his face. 

“Oh man,” Louis sighed. 

“I’m going to go get a drink too,” I said, leaving the group, ignoring the looks I was given. 

I found Niall sitting at the bar, sniffling quietly. 

“Hey,” I said, putting my hand on his back, making him jump. He tried to wipe his eyes really quickly before he turned towards me.

“Oh. Hey. Harry, right?” he asked, his voice cracking a bit. 

“Yeah,” I sat down beside him, looking at him. 

I don’t know what compelled me to do what I did next, but I just felt like it was right. I leaned in…

And I gave him a hug. 

He was a bit taken aback, but soon enough he hugged me back. He smelled like Old Spice. We stayed like that for a minute and then right before I let go, I felt his body begin to shake and my shirt became wet. I hugged him tighter and let him cry. 

A few minutes later, he pulled back, wiping his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. I took advantage of the bar’s light to look at his features a little better. He had blonde hair, but it was brown at the roots. His build was nothing super impressive, but it wasn’t awful either. 

“No problem,” I said. 

“You must feel very awkward now. Some stranger crying on your shoulder,” he was looking down at his hands.

“Not really,” I said. And it was true. I didn’t feel awkward. Something about Niall just made me feel comfortable. 

“Oh,” he sniffled. 

“Hey, you wanna get smashed?” I asked him. He looked up at me, a little surprised at how straightforward my question was. 

“Uhh…” he seemed hesitant. “Yes,” he sighed then laughed dryly. 

“Cool. Hey, Chuck,” I signaled the bartender, “can I get like… six shots of vodka?” I asked, looking at Niall for confirmation. 

“Uh, yeah. That’s cool. You’re drinking too?” he asked, once again giving me a surprised look.

“Not vodka,” I answered. “Chuck! Also, 3 shots of whiskey.” (AN: Don't ever drink straight whiskey). 

“Sure thing, Harry,” Chuck answered and went to make our drinks.

“That’s quite a bit, don’t ya think?” Niall asked.

“Nah. You look like you can handle it,” I told him, smiling. It felt strange on my face. That’s when I realized that I don’t actually remember the last time I smiled. 

Chuck returned with our shots. 

“Ready?” I asked him. He nodded. “Alright, go.” 

He downed the first three shots and I joined him on the last three. When he finished, he shook his head like a puppy that’s just gotten out of a bath, his eyes somewhat squinted.  
“Woo!” he exclaimed. 

“Feeling better?” I chuckled. Again, a strange sensation. 

“Yeah!” he said, his voice a little louder than it was when he first arrived. 

“You want to do more?” 

“Yeah!” 

I ordered more to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Don't ever drink whiskey straight. It's gross.


	3. Chapter 3

*Harry's POV*

Twenty minutes later, I was escorting Niall back to the boys. His waist in one arm, and Zayn’s drink in the other. Niall had insisted that I get it because he told Zayn he’d get him a drink. 

“ZAYN! HARRY’S GOT YOUR DRINK.” Niall yelled in Zayn’s ear as I sat him down by his friend. 

“Harry! What did you do?!” he laughed as Niall played with Zayn's ear. 

“I just gave him a few drinks! To help him loosen up. I thought he could handle it. I was wrong,” I chuckled. 

“Zaynie, I missed you. You’re my best fwend. Am I your best fwend? Please say yes,” Niall slurred, leaning on Zayn’s shoulder and playing with his hands. 

“Of course you are, Ni,” Zayn said petting Niall’s head. Niall began giggling uncontrollably at that. It was cute. 

“Geez, Harry,” Louis said looking at me. 

“I didn’t mean to!” I said, laughing.

“Well you made a right mess!” Liam said, “I hope you plan on taking care of this tonight.” 

“Why can’t Zayn?” 

“Because I have to get home to Perrie. I wasn’t even planning on getting that smashed tonight. Please, man?” Zayn asked, holding Niall as he rolled around on the booth we were sitting on, singing some unrecognizable tune. 

“He doesn’t even know me that well…” I trailed off. That’s when Zayn turned to Niall and sat him up. 

“Ni. Hey, Niall. Can you look at me a moment, bud?” Zayn said, grabbing Niall’s face, trying to get him to focus. 

“Hi,” he said with a goofy smile. 

“Ni, how do you feel about going home with Harry tonight?” 

“Mmm… I don’t know,” Niall said, scratching his chin, “I don’t know Harry, Zaynie. What if he’s mean to me?” he whispered the last part, putting his hand up, trying to make sure I didn’t see hear him. 

It was utterly adorable. 

“He’s not going to be mean to you, Ni. Harry’s one of my best friends,” Zayn said, holding Niall’s face. 

“He did buy me all those yummy drinks. They made me feel better. I’m not sad right now, Zaynie,” Niall said, smiling at the end. 

“We’ll see how he feels in the morning,” Liam muttered. 

“That’s right. He did, Ni,” Zayn smiled. 

“Haaaaarrrrreeeee,” Niall said, grinning like an idiot.

“Yes, Niall?” I said, trying to contain my smile.

“Can we have a sleepover tonight? I promise I’ll be good. I won’t pee anywhere besides the toilet!” he said, making all of us laugh. This kid is so cute. 

“Of course, Niall. I would love to have a sleepover with you,” I chuckled. 

“Oh goody,” he said satisfied. 

*** 

An hour and several drinks later, I was outside holding an extremely intoxicated Niall up by the waist, hailing a cab. 

"Harry! Look at that dog over there! I don't think it's got a home. I won't have a home if I don't get a job soon," Niall said, pointing to a stray dog across the street. Well that's depressing. I didn't really know what to say, so I didn't say anything. 

The other boys exited the bar, coming up and standing beside us. It was about midnight and there weren’t many cabs on the street. 

"You sure you'll be okay?" Zayn asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"Yeah, I got him," I chuckled. I'm not sure how I feel about this whole laughing thing. I think I like it though. 

"Alright, we'll I'm going to make sure Louis and Liam get home. I'll call you tomorrow?" he says, walking towards a beat-boxing Liam and an awkward hip-hop dancing Louis. 

"Sounds good, mate! See you tomorrow!" I yelled back. 

I looked to my left and saw that Niall had walked halfway down the street, stumbling along, singing some old Irish song.

When I caught up to him, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. 

"Harry!" he yelled. 

"Hey, buddy," I smiled, "come on, let's get a cab. I live too far away to walk right now." 

"Alright, Harry. I'll listen to you because I like you," he slurred, grabbing my hand. His hands were warm and comfortable. It felt...familiar. Like. Home. 

Stop it Harry. What are you saying? 

***

30 minutes later, I had found a cab, managed to wrestle a singing Niall into it and got him back to my house. 

"Do you want anything? How about some water?" I asked him when we were standing in the kitchen. 

"Mmmmm. No thanks, Haz. My tummy doesn't feel good," he mumbled.

"What?" I said right before I heard a terrible retching sound. 

"Shit," I said turning around, "don't you dare throw up on my floor." He retched again, placing a hand over his mouth and leaning his other hand on his knee. I grabbed his arm and sprinted towards my bathroom. I shoved his head into the toilet just as he threw up all the alcohol and food he's consumed in the last 24 hours. 

This went on for a while. It was a heartbreaking sight. Every time he thought he was done, he'd sit for a moment, leaning against the wall, only to vomit again two minutes later. 

I could tell he was slowly sobering up; his words would come out cleaner and sharper and his movements were less spastic. But it was definitely going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are shorter


	4. Chapter 4

*Niall*

This is awful. And I feel terrible. Physically and emotionally. I mean I just met Harry and here he is, cleaning up my vomit and essentially making sure I don’t fall asleep and end up asphyxiating on said vomit. 

I finished throwing up for what seems like the five hundredth time that night, and wiped my mouth with some toilet paper. I know I'm not really drunk anymore. But I'm definitely not sober. 

I took a drink of the water Harry brought me and leaned back against the wall. 

“How ya doing?” Harry asks when he comes back into the bathroom. He had to go ask his neighbor to use her bathroom because I’m taking up space in his. 

“Better, I guess…” I replied, my throat burning. 

“Did you throw up again?” he asked, sitting down beside me against the wall. 

“Yeah.”

“How long you think you’re going to last before you throw up again? Last time it was ten minutes,” he said, looking at his watch. 

“Have you been timing it? What the hell,” I chuckled weakly. He’s been timing the intervals between my misery and my relief.

“At first it started out as a health thing. You know. Just in case it got bad and I needed to take you to the hospital,” he said looking down at his hands, “then when I figured you weren’t going to die, I started playing a game with it. You know, I’d say to myself, ‘this time it’ll be two minutes,’ ‘he looks a little less deathly right now, maybe it’ll be ten minutes.’”

I looked at him in humorous disbelief. He’s playing a game with my sickness. He looked up at me and when he noticed my face, he laughed. It was a nice sound. He has a really nice smile. His eyes lit up some too. They’re a really pretty green… Wait. What. Stop it, Niall. 

“What? I had to do something for the first hour when you were incoherent,” he smiled, looking down. 

“Well, how long has it been now?” I asked.

“About three minutes. Why?” 

“What’s the record?” 

“Ten minutes. That’s when I thought you were done, then I was about to take you to my room, but you threw up again.” 

“Well, I’m not going to beat that…” I said, pulling myself up from the wall and putting my head back over the toilet. 

“Oh, shit,” I heard Harry behind me as he came up and put his hand on my back, sending something like shivers down my spine, but more… pleasant. I hope he just thinks I shivered because of the vomiting. “How is there anything left?” He laughed again. I like his laugh. 

“I have no idea. I don’t know how it’s pos--” I gagged and Harry rubbed my back, his hand moving in circles around my sweaty back. 

“This is awful,” I said, my voice echoing in the bowl. 

“I know, buddy.” 

For the next five minutes, I gagged and dry heaved, nothing coming up. The pain of it increasing every minute. Eventually, I just gave up and sat back by Harry again. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked me. 

“Awful. I need to throw up, but nothing wants to come up.”

“Well… Is there something you maybe want to talk about?” he asked, putting his arm around me, the weird shivers flowing through my body again. I leaned my head on his shoulder. The position felt… very natural.   
“I don’t know…” 

“What about…your girlfriend?” he asked me hesitantly.

“Oh… uh… She left…” 

“Yeah… I know… Do you uh, know why?” 

“No… She just… left…”

“Oh…” he said, his fingers running up and down my arm.

“Yeah… Things had been, rocky, between us recently. Then when I lost my job... I don't know. Things got too hard for her I guess," I told him. He nodded. 

"We had to cut back a lot on things. I hadn't told her yet, but we were going to lose the house soon... I don't know, Harry. I wish that she hadn't left or that she would have at least told me why she left," I could feel myself getting kind of angry. 

"I put four years into that relationship. I was going to ask her to marry me. I thought for sure that she would be the one. We had made plans for the future. Marriage. A kid or two. We were going to move just outside of London... She threw it all away. And didn't even have the decency to tell me why..." By the end of my rant, I was very angry. Angry at Laura for leaving. Angry for not knowing why. Angry at my boss. Angry for not being able to support myself. I was just angry. 

"I'm sorry, Niall..." Harry said, his grip on my shoulder tightening some. "My girlfriend, Linore just broke up with me this morning. We had been dating for three years." He sounded so broken, so sad when he said it. 

My heart shattered a little bit. Here I was complaining about my life when his life wasn't any better at the moment. 

"I'm... Oh. I'm so sorry, Harry..." I said quietly. He just shook his head and stared blankly at the floor. 

"It's strange. When it happened, I didn't feel anything. Not sadness, not anger, not regret, not even relief. But now, I feel my world crashing down on me." That confused me. 

"Why would you feel relief?" I asked and he furrowed his brows, still staring at the floor. 

"It wasn't good for me anymore. The relationship that it. I loved Linore. But something was missing, something that I can't put my finger on. But for maybe the past year or so, I've felt the absence. I've felt it gnawing at my inside, trying so hard to tell me that something was just wrong. I ignored it and it eventually drove me into feeling nothing at all. Linore was right. I became emotionless," he paused and looked at me. I didn't know what to say back, so I just let him continue. 

"I didn't realize it until today. But Niall, today is the first time I've smiled in I don't even know how long. It's been so long that the feeling is actually foreign and uncomfortable. But a good uncomfortable. Like 'why haven't I been doing this all along?' It's been... I feel." 

"Feel what, Harry?" I asked him. The air in the bathroom was quiet and still. There was no tension though, never any tension. 

"That's exactly it. I feel. I feel again. I feel angry and confused that Linore left me. I feel sad that she won't be in my life anymore. I feel hurt that she threw three years down the drain. But I'm also happy. Happy that I met you. Happy that I feel something again. Happy that I think I found what was missing..." He trailed off and continued staring ahead of us. 

"What was missing?" He turned his head to look at me. 

"I'll tell you when I know for sure that I found it," he said quietly, a small smile on his lips. 

I smiled back at first. Harry is so... Beautiful. I couldn't think of any other way to describe it. And everything felt easy with him. It was a strange sensation to feel like I've known someone for forever when I've only just met them. It's made my stomach turn. 

Or maybe that feeling is because I needed to throw up again. 

The smile faded off my face and I tore myself out of Harry's grip to heave into the toilet, instantly feeling alone. The feeling didn't go away until I felt his hand on my back rubbing up and down like he'd be doing for hours now. 

"It's okay, Niall," I heard him say. In between gags, I managed to ask him how long it had been. 

"15 minutes, Ni. A new record," his laugh sounded over my retching as I pumped my fist in the air celebrating my new record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is the last chapter and it's short.

*Harry*

After my conversation with Niall, he threw up twice more. Then we sat in the bathroom for an hour just to make sure he wasn't going to throw up again. He had his head into lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. Slowly, he fell asleep. 

It all felt normal somehow. Natural, almost. 

When I finally got him up, I gave him some mouth wash and forced him to jump in the shower. 

He fell asleep in the shower. 

It took a surplus amount of effort, but I got him into my bed. Just as I was about to leave the room, I heard "Harry?" And I turned back towards the bed. 

"Yeah, Niall?"

"Where are you sleeping?" I couldn't see because I had already turned out the lights, but I could vaguely see him beginning to sit up in bed. 

"On the couch."

"You don't have to do that. Just stay in here," he said. 

"It's alright, Niall. No big de--" 

"It wouldn't bother me," he cut me off.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but began heading over there anyway.

"Yeah," he said as he lifted the covers for me to get under. 

We lay there in silence for a bit before he spoke up again. 

"Harry?" 

"Yeah, Niall?" 

"Everything is going to end up like it should, right?" I could tell he was falling asleep, his breath slowing and his speech slurring slightly. As he asked this, he moved closer to me and put his face in my shoulder. 

I decided that that couldn't be very comfortable and moved to put my arm around him. As I did, he moved to put his head on my chest. 

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, Niall," I finally answered. And that was true. I didn't know what was going to happen when he woke up in the morning, basically cuddled against me. But for now, I pulled his half- asleep form closer to me. 

"But yeah," I whispered, "We'll be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay! I don't know what made me write it. I guess I just got inspired. Let me know what everyone thinks! 
> 
> I'm trying to decide if maybe I want to continue the story or not. Let me know if I should or not.


End file.
